Difficile ad fidem
by Lorelei Leroux
Summary: Teresa/Irene. Vale, solo por esta vez pero no vuelvas a decir que te obligo.


**Difficile ad fidem**

Le parece sorprendente que Teresa haya dejado de burlarse para enfocar el suelo con los ojos, como si no acabara de pedirle que se quite la ropa, como a una vulgar prostituta.

Hay odio en las maneras de Irene, furia reprimida. No es como cuando se desnuda ante el Ermita, porque él la ve con la candidez que le dirigiría a un cuerpo que diseccionará próximamente.

La luna está brillando afuera, pero Teresa ha cerrado las cortinas, como si temiera que un par de ojos indiscretos pudieran asomarse a los ventanales de esa posada de mala muerte y una boca perteneciente a una doncella de poca suerte, pudiera curvarse de dolor ante la vista de las marcas que castigan sus cuerpos. O por el acto que forman entre las dos, como bailarinas que practican en lo que debiera ser su descanso. Exhaustas todavía.

Es difícil olvidarse de cuáles son sus puntos erógenos. Por mucho que le duela en el orgullo admitirlo.

Hubiera querido explorar por su cuenta, pero era Teresa y no otra persona. Ante ella, pidiéndole placer, exigiéndole sumisión.

La ropa de ella cede finalmente. Ruidos metálicos contra el suelo. Esas curvas voluptuosas entrecruzadas por cicatrices que se alejan repentinamente de la androgenia.

Lentitud y placer, antes no asociaba esas palabras con Teresa. Es una tregua tensa, pero existe y es lo único que importa.

Siente que podría perderse en una marea de carne. Que Teresa podría cambiar de opinión, sus dientes se volverán afilados de un momento a otro, los hundirá en su cuello y acabará a mordiscos con esa sumisión tan lamentable como impropia.

Jadeó, cerró los ojos y le preguntó si era eso lo que la hacía fuerte. Tomar a otras guerreras. Se dio cuenta de que la voz le temblaba al sujetar sus cabellos.

Teresa le dijo que solo quería calentarse y que su cuerpo frío era mejor que nada.

Parece muy lejana la noche en que casi la dejó moribunda, por atreverse a desafiarle.

La roca helada y húmeda contra sus cicatrices.

El cabezal de la cama golpea la pared. No quiere demostrar que está desesperada, aunque sus caderas salten hacia delante. Se muerde los labios para no gemir.

Era algo puramente físico.

Su cuerpo traicionaba su orgullo: al recibir a Teresa, se arqueaba y sacudía como poseída por una fuerza sobrenatural. La escuchaba reír, indignada.

Al borde del orgasmo, contemplaba un incendio y sus dientes estaban afilados, seguramente sus ojos brillaban como cada vez que se forzaba en una pelea. Teresa no había cambiado, solo tenía las mejillas rojas. Estaba tan dentro de ella como era posible y aún arañaba el interior de su carne. Le apretó las caderas, arañó esa espalda de músculos fuertes, monstruosos.

Maldijo antes de correrse. Teresa rió más, deleitada y se tumbó a su lado con los ojos cerrados. Respiraba con pesadez cuando Irene se incorporó para buscar entre sus piernas la carne húmeda e hinchada. Fue rápido, pero Teresa pudo evitarlo. De haber querido.

-Vale, solo por esta vez pero no vuelvas a decir que te obligo.

Irene, en vez de contestar algo agudo, introdujo su lengua y la movió. Le pareció escuchar el corazón de Teresa acelerarse. Tan fuerte era su latido.

Sujetó sus pezones erectos entre los dedos, los frotó. Estaban duros y rojos.

La humedad subía. El gusto salado. La cara de Teresa estaba tan roja como debía de estarlo la de Irene. Pero siguió.

Huellas de energía en un circuito que la piel de Irene leía, mandando mensajes obscenos a la mente. Derrames, relajación. Vuelve a tenderse al lado de Teresa, que se pasa los dedos por el cabello.

Irene no quiere mirarla, no aún a los ojos, avergonzada de sus bajos instintos.

-Maldita sea, sabes que no tengo opción. No elegí que me metieras aquí.-A penas un susurro, que parece brotar de entre sus pechos empapados en sudor, más que de sus labios temblorosos y sangrantes.-De todas las otras muchachas que pudiste elegir, ¿por qué yo?

Las mordidas de Teresa comenzaban a sanar por sí mismas, bajo el mandato del cuerpo de Irene.

-Me atrae tu debilidad, supongo. Los humanos son más débiles, pero en nosotros es signo de mediocridad. Eso hace que desee destrozarte y no alcanza con ganarte un combate, ¿comprendes?

Un nudo en la garganta, incorporarse a medias en la cama. Indignación, si, pero no hay tiempo para eso.

-Y supongo que continuarás haciéndolo, cuanto te plazca.

-Por supuesto.

Entrecerró los ojos y buscó las sábanas, para cubrirse. No le apetecía bañarse. De alguna forma era reconfortante la sensación de los humores mezclados, aunque no hubiera soportado tanto un abrazo y dormir juntas en pleno contacto. En la mesura se estaba a gusto.

Escuchó a Teresa moverse y supo que se colocaba la exigua camisa de dormir que ofrecían los de la posada, por un precio extra bastante ligero. De alguna forma era bueno saber que aunque no estuviera allí la mañana siguiente, volverían a verse para hacerlo una y otra vez, a pesar de que probablemente en un par de días, la sola idea de volver a ser tan cercanas, se le antojaría aterradora, una vez recuperada la cordura. Cuando sus párpados no fueran tan pesados y pudiera pensar con claridad.


End file.
